Admitting the truth
by xxbeautifulsecretxx
Summary: Hinata loves Kiba but can she get up the nerve to tell him!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

**Chapter 1**

As Hinata walked along the river bank, she stopped to pick a flower, then continued walking pulling petals off the flower as she went. Saying in her head "I tell him" she let a petal fall. "I tell him not" as another petal fell to the ground. She kept going till she reached her last petal then said out loud "I tell him".

"Tell him what?" a voice from behind her questioned. She whipped around to see Shino there.

"oohh its you Shino-kun" Hinata stuttered. Again Shino asked "tell who what?" Hinata look at him as her cheeks turned bright red "Today is the day I tell Kiba how I feel." Shino hugged her then and said "ooh Hinata-chan I am so proud of you! I know you can do it." Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red "Thanks Shino-kun, I just need to find Kiba so I can tell him, Have you seen him?" "Hinata this is Kiba we are talking about he's where he always is." At the training ground they said together. Hinata hugged Shino then ran off to tell Kiba.

Kiba was so busy training he did not notice Hinata come up behind him as he knocked he on the ground and he fell on top of her.

"Hinata-chan I did not see you come up, I was so busy practicing, I'm sorry" He said as he got up then turned to help her up. "Its ok Kiba-kun, it was my fault. But any way, I sort came here because well I ummmm…" "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" "well Kiba we have know each for a very long time." "Go on" "and over that time frame, I have fallen in love with you" with these words Akamaru ( who was sleeping under a tree.) opened his eyes and looked up at Hinata confused. Kiba looking stunned as all hell said "are you sure?" Hinata smiled and said "I'm not sure….I'm positive about the fact that I love you!!" Kiba kissed her as he had only dreamed about doing his whole life. And now he was experiencing the feeling of being in love and being loved back. It was a magical feeling and good how he longed for it to never end. And he longed for Hinata to finally be his forever and always. To be his wife and carry his children and they would always be together. He remembered all the times he could not help Hinata, how he sat back and watched her cry over that idiot Naruto, and he could do nothing back then but, now Hinata was his and she would never cry again.

TIME SKIP FIVE MONTHS

Five months later Hinata was walking to a gift shop to buy Kiba a birthday present when she saw Naruto heading her way. "Good morning, Hinata-chan" "Good morning" "and what brings you out on this beautiful morning?" Naruto questioned "Well tomorrow is Kiba's Birthday and I was going to buy him a special present!" "Hinata, do you think I'm handsome?" "I guess so …. Why do you ask?" "Because I really like Ino and was hoping I looked good enough to catch her eye!" "Well, I hate to break it to you Naruto-kun, but Ino and Shikamaru are getting married soon and I highly doubt she is going to leave him for you." "Oh Hinata-chan, it's not Ino I like at all its you, you silly girl" "Naruto-kun I never would have guessed that but, I'm dating Kiba. You had your chance with me and you blew it. I love Kiba and I would never betray him. And you have been hit on the head a little too much because you love Sakura-chan or so I thought." "I did till she cheated on me with Sasuke" "And your telling me this why?" "Hinata leave Kiba and run away with me." "Fuck you Naruto, I would never leave Kiba and run away with you, I love Kiba not you!!" "Then I will force you to" As he kissed her and she squirmed to get free, then Sakura noticed what was going on and came to her rescue by pulling Naruto off of her and punching him in the face. As Hinata spun on he heels and ran home to find Kiba waiting for her. "Hey Hinata-chan what's wrong?" "I just saw Naruto and he told me he liked me." "Oh" Kiba said his smile faded. "I told him the truth that he had his shot with me and that I was with you now and that I loved you." "Oh?" Kiba went back to smiling. "yes then he told me how Sakura cheated on him with Sasuke and how she used him to get with Sasuke and I said why are you telling me this and then he begged me to run away with him and I said no that even if I was planning on leaving you" "which I'm not" she quickly added "I would never be with him, ever then he said he would force me to be with him then he did the unthinkable." "What did he do?" "he kissed me and would not let me go I tried to break free but his hold was so strong I could not do it and then Sakura noticed what was going on pulled him off of me and punched him in the face, that's when I ran home and found you." She hugged on to him for dear life "Oh Kiba-kun it was horrible, it was not like when you kiss me at all his was so force full compared to your gentle way of kissing me, I hated having his body pressed up against mine and the worst part is I know he is going to try and pull something." She started to weep. "Oh Kiba-kun, I love you" "and I love you Hinata-chan so I will do every thing in my power to stop him from doing anything to you." "Oh Kiba-kun I know you will" she whispered as he hugged tighter to his chest. Kiba loved the way it felt to have Hinata with him like this, god he thought she smelt like and mixture of honey and lilacs which was a the sweetest thing he had ever smelt before in his life. Kiba knew in his heart what he must do to protect Hinata. He would do anything to keep her safe from harm even if it meant leaving her. But, lucky that is not what was needed.But now he must think about how to protect Hinata from Naruto he could not be with her every second of every day, could he? while he poundered this Hinata started to cry harder. "shh baby it will be ok I'm here, there is no need to worry. I will never leave you i promise"

Well thats its it! i promise to add chapters soon!! ps Ryan if your reading this I Love You!! Love Kate


End file.
